Rien ne sert de courir
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, UA, yaoi, chakawai. Pour Dame Coquillette. Résumé ? Tous les matins, Duo prend le bus de 8h02. Enfin il essaie.


**Disclai****mers**** : Pas à moi. "Tous les matins c'est la même corrida" est emprunté à "C'est la vie", une belle chanson interprétée et écrite par Marc Lavoine, musique Fabrice Aboulker.  
**

**Avertissement : grogne contre les transports publics mais c'est pour les besoins de la fic. NE PAS FAIRE CE QUE DUO FAIT, C'EST POUR LES BESOINS DE LA FICTION. DUO NE SUBIRA JAMAIS LES CONSEQUENCES DE SES GESTES PUISQUE HELAS IL N'EXISTE PAS. Je ne peux pas être plus claire :p **

**Rating : T.**

**Genre : UA, oneshot court.  
**

**Pour qui : pour Dame Coquillette parce que je pensais à toi. J'espère que ça te fera sourire :) et vous aussi les gens qui passez par là :p Ecrit ce soir !  
**

**Micis**** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement ! J'ai répondu à tout le monde !  
**

* * *

**Rien ne sert de courir  
**

-

**Arrêt de Bus "Les Boulets", 8h15, le 19 juillet 2008  
**

-

Tous les matins c'est la même corrida…

Je me lève, me douche, mange, trace comme un rat.

Je cours pour arriver 5 minutes à l'avance.

Pour attendre un bus qui arrivera en retard.

Le bus de 8h02. Qui me permet d'être à 8h08 si les feux sont longs, à ma station.

Qui me permet de prendre au maximum le métro de 8h11 pour faire un changement à 8h22.

Puis le couloir, je prends mon dernier métro à 8h25 voire 28, s'il y a une mini merde, j'ai de la marge, s'il y a une grosse merde j'ai aucune chance.

De loin en loin j'arrive entre 8h54 et 9h01 au boulot. Raisonnable, donc.

Le souci c'est que, déjà en période normale, je dois me pointer très à l'avance à mon arrêt de bus pour espérer le voir arriver un peu en retard et donc c'est une mini merde mais je gère.

En période de vacances scolaires, mon bus de 8h02 reste à 8h02, cte miracle, cte bonheur, cte délectation, me dis-je.

Pas à changer mes habitudes.

Tu parles. C'était sans compter les nouveaux conducteurs, ceux qu'on embauche pour l'été quand les autres ne font pas grève ou ne sont pas en vacances.

Oui on est de mauvaise foi quand on attend désespérément un bus... fantôme.

-

- Putain…

-

Oui on sait qu'ils ont des pressions pas possibles pour respecter les horaires même si ça se voit pas vu que le bus ne passe pas.

Oui on a tous un ami/une connaissance gentille qui conduit un bus et qui a des malheurs avec sa hiérarchie et qui est adorable et qu'on s'en fout quand on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou, pardon, sorry, whatever the fuck.

Oui on a tendance à être très con (très très) quand on attend comme un glandu que la lumière soit.

Oui, quand on veut travailler plus pour gagner plus il faut d'abord arriver au gagne-pain.

Oui quand tu te fais engueuler et que tu réponds que t'y es pour rien, tu as le cerveau en mode grille-pain.

Bref.

-

- …

-

Tous les matins c'est la même corrida. En temps normal je lutte pour prendre mon bus mais j'ai trouvé la parade : je prends le précédent qui passe en retard.

Là, j'ai beau me bouger le cul, j'arrive jamais à monter dedans. Au mieux je cours comme un dératé et je le vois passer sous mes yeux.

Au pire il est à l'arrêt bien à l'avance de son retard (c'est le bus d'après celui que je dois prendre qui passe à l'avance donc il faut courir quoi qu'il arrive parce que le prochain est en 2012), le conducteur patiente, regarde dans le rétro (tu vois le mouvement de cou qui signifie qu'il regarde, de toute façon il faut regarder dans son rétro, c'est une condition sine qua non pour avoir son permis n'est-ce pas), attend que tu sois à quelques centimètres du cul du bus, au point que les gens dedans voient que tu souffles comme un boeuf, sourient très fort, parient sur le fait que tu le prennes ou pas ou se demandent si ça vaut la peine de prévenir le chauffeur…

Et que celui-ci choisit ce moment précis pour redémarrer.

…

…

…

-

- CONNARD !

-

Alors au début tu es rationnel : il ne t'a pas vu même si t'es sûr que si, il peut regarder dans son gros rétro sans te voir. La mort dans l'âme tu te résous à te faire engueuler comme un malpropre, ce qui est un comble quand t'es homme de ménage et que tu commences ta journée dans une agence de voyage (les boules, partir en vacances quand t'as été embauché en début d'année civile c'est « bisous et à l'année prochaine ou t'as quelques jours qui se battent en duel et c'est trop cher pour ce que c'est ou pire c'est sans soldes et t'as pas les moyens tu viens juste de changer d'appart ».

-

L'agence a le bon goût d'ouvrir de 12h00 à 00h00 dans un quartier qui vit la nuit (Champs Elysées mon amour), ce qui est plutôt cool.

Après je donne des cours d'anglais à des gamins qui le parlent moins bien que moi parce que j'ai les origines, le vécu et le CAPES depuis peu.

Mais comme je l'ai depuis peu - peu comme juillet, quoi - … j'ai pas encore commencé, donc je vivote, faut bien ça pour vivre.

-

Vivement la rentrée que je puisse me faire insulter, entrer dans la catégorie des fonctionnaires haïs de tous, presque autant que les Reste A Ta Place et les Sérieux ils Nous Cassent les Fouilles.

Injustement, ah oui, complètement. Tous les fonctionnaires ne sont pas à mettre dans le même panier, le service public il faut le conserver, ah ouais, grave et je le pense vraiment, vrai de vrai.

Mais quand t'es dans la merde jusqu'au trognon, tu marches au « fais ce que je dis, fais pas ce que je fais ». T'en as pleinement conscience, si, si. C'est dégueulasse, oui, oui.

Mais sur le coup, tu t'en fous.

Donc la première fois que tu te prends un vent, tu es rationnel.

-

La deuxième fois tu l'es un chtouille moins, quand, tu cours tout en te nouant en speed les cheveux en queue de cheval, faisant de grands signes pour que les gens à l'arrêt ou dans le bus préviennent le chauffeur et/ou aient pitié.

Et que le bus démarre quand t'arrives essoufflé et étouffé par les pots d'échappement.

Bus moins pollueurs… ouais, ouais, mais cette fois j'étais un peu plus loin que d'habitude, il aurait pu ne pas me voir, pourquoi pas.

-

- PUTAIN DE MERDE !

-

Une mamie qui promenait son chien, en robe à fleurs bleues et à chien de poche – pardon yorkshire – avec un petit nœud bleu sur la tête m'a regardé avec indulgence, m'indiquant que je n'avais pas de chance (non, sans blague), « deux bus venaient de passer à la suite ».

Et j'ai donc dû marcher, tel Moïse en quête de terre promise, puisque je pouvais pas prendre le risque d'attendre.

Et je suis donc arrivé en retard mais bon, se faire engueuler ou pas, il fallait ce qu'il fallait pour payer son loyer, ce serait bientôt la fin mais on y était pas encore.

Vous me direz « pourquoi il ne prend pas la voiture » ? On en reparlera quand l'essence sera à un prix raisonnable et pas défiant tout hypothétique pouvoir d'achat.

-

La troisième fois ça ne passe carrément pas quand, te prenant pour Steve Austin ou Flash, tu cours, tu te raccroches à la vie, oops, tu sors encore plus tôt de chez toi pour prendre n'importe quel bus pour ne pas arriver en retard, tu cours à te tordre la cheville, à casser le fil de ta basket blanche et neuve avant le sprint sans jamais casser ta foulée, quand tu arrives près au point de cogner tout doucement sur l'une des vitres du bus, que les gens incrédules se disent wow ce gars il en veut, je l'admire…

Et que le bus démarre quand même.

-

- JE PEUX LE FAIRE JE PEUX LE FAIRE !

-

Alors sans te laisser abattre tu continues à courir à côté d'un bus qui ne roule pas vite parce qu'il vient de redémarrer et qu'il est en ville et qu'en plus il y a un feu pas loin, sur le point de passer au rouge… il doit donc ralentir… t'as un espoir quand même parce qu'on court à côté du bus en faisant de graaaaands signes…

-

- Je suis là ! HEYYYY

-

Mais il passe la seconde, à croire qu'il te nargue.

Du coup, tu t'arrêtes de courir, tu vois le bus passer au feu orange.

Tu entends une mamie horrifiée – la même que la veille mais cette fois avec des gros bigoudis et une robe de chambre qu'elle prend pour une robe - dire :

-

- Il vous a vu, jeune homme. Je l'ai vu regarder dans son rétroviseur, si, si !

-

Du coup, comme mue par une volonté propre tu as ta main droite qui se révolte.

Tu as le doigt le plus grand qui se relève gentiment, faisant honneur au gentil conducteur qui a ses prérogatives et ses impératifs, ses problèmes et tout et tout…

Mais franchement, sur le coup… t'en as rien à foutre.

Alors oui, j'ai levé le doigt et ça a été tout de suite mieux, même si c'était un brin dangereux quand même.

Mais sur le coup, quand t'es dans cet état, t'y penses pas, tu te libères.

Surtout quand tu vois qu'il n'y a jamais deux bus d'affilée qui passent quand t'en as besoin.

-

- Putain c'est la lose…

-

Du coup, on se fait encore engueuler mais c'est pas grave, on a compris la leçon n'est-ce pas, on partira à pied le lendemain, si, si.

On ne prendra pas le bus, non, non, puisque ça ne sert à rien.

Et comme par hasard, le lendemain, quand on décide de ne pas prendre le bus, on en trouve un.

-

- Si tu crois que je vais speeder pour prendre ton bus et pour que tu me mettes une crampe tu peux toujours rouler !

-

Donc du coup, comme un con et fier comme un coq, tu passes à côté du bus qui pour une fois ne te snobe pas et semble attendre que tu montes…

Mais t'as le temps vu que t'es parti aux aurores et qu'il y avait deux bus d'affilée, mais tu les snobes et tu vas jusqu'à faire un doigt d'honneur au conducteur présumé, sans le regarder.

-

- Tiens !

-

C'est toi, c'est pas toi, je m'en fous, tu prends pour tout le monde. Vu que je suis un futur fonctionnaire je vais en prendre plein la gueule, tu as dû te faire à ta déplorable image illégitime de fouteur de merde qui veut garder ses privilèges depuis le temps, moi j'y suis pas que je sais ce qui m'attend.

J'ai entendu le conducteur grogner une quelconque insulte, j'ai levé le doigt plus haut tout en continuant à marcher, qu'il ne le loupe surtout pas.

Il est passé à côté de moi en klaxonnant, et à ce moment-là j'ai levé les deux majeurs. Double impact, double Vandamme.

Il s'est arrêté au feu rouge et moi je pouvais traverser.

Je l'ai donc zappé et ça m'a fait un bien fou.

-

Alors on m'a dit : « c'est dangereux ce que tu fais, s'il le faut c'était même pas lui »

Je m'en fous.

On m'a dit : « mais t'es con ou quoi ? T'es grillé à cette heure, tu ne pourras plus jamais monter dans ce bus »

Je m'en fous. Vu que les bus sont jamais les mêmes je montrais éventuellement dans celui qui est derrière.

On m'a dit : « Vu que tu l'as jamais vraiment regardé tu ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble »

Il a les yeux qui semblent bleus et un bras bronzé. Sa gueule je ne sais pas mais ses yeux je les reconnaîtrais entre mille.

-

Les fois d'après je voyais le bus mais je ne courrais plus pour l'attraper, tout comme le bus fermait directement les portes quand il me voyait.

Une fois où j'avais trop de retard pour partir à pied, j'ai pu monter dans le bus in extrémis et jouer le rebelle sans un regard pour lui (bouhou je n'ai même pas valider mon pass navigo, paaas bien)

-

- Contrôle des titres de transport…

-

­

Evidemment je me suis fait contrôler (par un mec super mignon avec des yeux verts comme pas possible et un mec aux yeux turquoise et aux cheveux blonds. Miam) mais comme j'avais les bonnes zones sur tout le trajet du bus – et pas qu'une partie où ils auraient pu l'ouvrir parce que j'aurais pu resquiller - ils ont rien pu me dire à part « vous devriez »

Je leur ai répondu que leurs bornes marchant toutes les pleines lunes, les fois où je glissais mon pass sur le point magnétique, ça m'indiquait que la zone de validité était dépassée ou que je n'avais pas renouvelé mon abonnement.

-

- Ben ouais ça marche jamais, quand ça marchera je validerais. Les augmentations de juillet elles servent à réparer ce qui marche pas ou ce qui marche ? Elle va où notre thune ?

- Directement dans le matériel saccagé par certains usagers.

-

Du coup ils étaient tous penauds parce que c'était vrai et sur certains points j'étais penaud parce qu'ils avaient raison, mais je m'en foutais, j'avais trop la rage.

Pour grogner dans son coin il faut être énervé, mais pour le faire devant eux il faut avoir raison et pouvoir le prouver, sinon c'est amende et là ils ont raison.

Alors oui je sais, le doigt d'honneur est une insulte… mais en dehors du bus et sans un mot, je peux toujours faire croire que ça ne lui était pas destiné, la caméra de surveillance montrant un doigt bien haut mais pas le destinataire de ce doigt.

Comprenne qui voudra mais apportera des pièces à conviction tangibles qui pourra.

-

On est déjà en août et c'est la misère depuis juillet. Avec leurs horaires de juillet du lundi au jeudi, l'horaire spécial du vendredi et les horaires de weekend, mention spéciale pour le dimanche ou tu te croirais en Grèce avec deux bus par jour dans certaines régions.

Et encore, les horaires d'août n'ont pas encore été affichés donc t'es en phase de déduction (oui encore plus que d'habitude) au niveau des horaires.

Je dirais presque maman j'ai peur mais vu que je ne prends plus le bus…

Ce matin, je me refais une corrida à moi.

Je me lève, me lave, n'ai pas le temps de manger et cours, en retard, en retard je suis, comme le petit lapin.

Je passe les portes de mon immeuble en attachant le lundi avec le dimanche ma pauvre petite chemisette blanche.

Mon jean est trempé car je l'ai enfilé presque au sortir de la douche et mes cheveux sont mouillés parce que ma pomme a déconné.

Les coiffer aurait pris trop de temps alors ils sont lâchés et mes baskets neuves, ex immaculées et 100 pour 100 premier prix m'ayant claqué dans les pieds, je cours en tongs noires.

Paaas bien, mais je suis en retard.

-

- Et merde…

-

Le bus est là, du coup ma fierté reprenant le dessus, j'arrête de courir.

Je marche.

Je ne suis plus pressé.

Je prends le temps d'attacher mes trop longs cheveux mais j'ai de trop grandes oreilles alors je fais avec.

Je regarde le rétro du conducteur et je vois qu'il me regarde à travers.

Je l'observe mieux vu que je prends délibérément mon temps.

Des yeux bleus incroyables, oui, comme la mer d'Irlande, comme l'Atlantique aux heures d'orage, bridés ou c'est ptet parce qu'il fait la gueule.

Des cheveux bruns, courts mais dans tous les sens.

Un rictus.

Une chemise RATP. S'il y avait un mythe, il est mort à la seconde où j'ai regardé la chemise.

Mignon il fallait l'admettre.

-

- Pourquoi les mecs les plus cons de l'univers doivent-ils être mignons en prime ? Même les contrôleurs ils étaient plutôt sympas et hots c'est trop la merde.

-

S'il était gay ça aurait juste été dommage car nous sommes virtuellement incompatibles.

Vraiment pas possible. Et vraiment mal partis.

Son rictus s'accentue alors que je l'observe refermer les portes directement à mon passage.

Du coup je le regarde dans les yeux avant de lever le doigt, en silence.

Je suis un futur prof et je lève le doigt si ce n'est pas être un bon élève.

Si un élève lève ce doigt-là pour moi il est viré de mon cours, bien sûr.

Mais ce type n'est pas mon élève. C'est un enfoiré.

Quoi moi et ma grande gueule ? Quand je parle il entend rien !

Moi et mon grand doigt à la rigueur.

-

- …

-

Il n'aime pas les doigts apparemment parce qu'il voit rouge.

Ses yeux sont plus sombres, ses mains se crispent sur le volant et les gens grognent.

Je souris. Et je lève le doigt plus haut. Et j'avance sans un regard pour lui.

D'un seul coup j'entends les portes s'ouvrir.

Puis je n'entends plus le moteur.

Puis j'entends des pas derrière moi.

Oh-oh… mais j'assume tout, moi.

Je me retourne et oh il est plus grand que moi.

Il a un beau corps quand même, on sent les muscles. J'en ai quelques un aussi mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour me lancer des fleurs.

Il croit que je ne vais pas lever le doigt en le voyant en face à face ?

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et mes yeux sont violets, donc c'est bizarre, je le sais on me le dit souvent.

-

Il s'approche très près et je lève bien mon doigt, sans lui parler, le doigt le fait profondément.

Il a de sacrés réflexes le bougre parce que du coup, il attrape mon poignet.

Le doigt reste bien levé, qu'il aille se faire…

Il tend ma main vers lui, entrouvre les lèvres…

Et plonge sur mon majeur comme on ferait une gâterie.

Merde… quelle bouche…

Il remonte tout doucement, je sens sa langue et ses lèvres caresser mon doigt.

De bas…

En haut.

Puis il lèche une phalange et me dit :

-

- Quitte à ce que tu lèves le doigt, autant que ça serve à quelque chose.

-

S'il a cru que j'allais me démonter…

Pour toute réponse je lui ai envoyé mon plus fidèle sourire en coin et j'ai levé le doigt un peu plus haut.

-

- Quitte à ce que tu uses ta bouche, autant m'embrasser.

-

Avant que j'ai pu répondre un « ça va pas, non », j'avais sa langue contre la mienne.

Cte blague… y avait vraiment des mecs suicidaires… (comment ça moi aussi ? )

Peut-on avoir un coup de foudre pour un emmerdeur dès lors qu'il a des couilles ?

Oui, puisqu'il m'aime.

…

Comment ça je suis de mauvaise foi ? C'est lui qui m'emmerde, d'abord !

Vous êtes de quel côté ?

-

Depuis il ne m'attend toujours pas pour prendre le bus, faut pas rêver, il a sa fierté et mois aussi, on s'est trop faits mutuellement chier même si on est tous les deux victimes des circonstances et coupables de nos conneries.

Mais les gens l'attendent lui, quand il m'embrasse à un feu rouge (oui il ralentit au feu orange curieusement, il a une motivation et il se fout de sa hiérarchie à certaines occasions).

-

- Bonjour toi.

- Hn.

- Bonne journée.

- Pareil. Ne bouffe pas tes élèves.

- Ne te prends pas de doigt.

-

Les gens attendent, hurlent et je redescends, en ayant pris le temps qu'il me mette la tête à l'envers et un sourire aux lèvres qu'il retrouve sur les siennes.

Oui je redescends parce que si je monte pour l'embrasser, je refuse de prendre son bus, c'est devenu un jeu entre nous.

Oui les gens attendent et c'est dégueulasse et c'est pas bien et tout et tout...

Et je m'en fous. Le bonheur est égoïste et je le souhaite à tout le monde.

C'est gentil, non ?

Je conseille la méthode Heero – c'est son nom – à quiconque n'aime pas les transports publics.

Vous allez finir par les adorer.

Avec Heero on fait un Duo. Ça tombe bien c'est mon prénom.

Rien ne sert de courir il faut grogner à point ?

Rien ne sert de courir, il faut aimer à point.

Aux petits oignons, s'il vous plaît.

-

-

**OWARI **

* * *

XD

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi Dame Coquillette !

Merci et à peluche'

Mithy ¤ Revenue à Paris, bientôt Portugaise par Intérim :p ¤


End file.
